The Inception-Style Trailer
'''The Inception-Style Trailer '''is an internet meme that doesn't exactly adhere to what we would call a meme, yet is spreading fast enough that it can be called that. It has a similar conext to the infamous "Youtube Poop". But instead of just random clips that don't adhere to anything, it is a trailer for a movie or television show in the style of the second trailer for the blockbuster hit film "Inception", as the name suggests. Origin The meme got its start with the release of the second trailer for the film "Inception". After the trailer was released, Zack Hemsey released the song he had written specifically for the trailer, entitled "Mind Heist", for downloads online. He had also written two other songs for the other trailers, "True Potential" and "Simple Idea", but only "Mind Heist" was released. After fans got a hand on the song, the trailer went viral, and they began using it for funny things to put on Youtube. But, someone (who is currently unknown) decided to use it in a trailer for a different film. This caught on quite quickly, and the meme was born. Usage The meme, in essence, is a simple trailer for a film other than Inception. It comes in two different forms. The first form involves simply using all the original audio from the original trailer, while using video from another source, such as Star Wars, or Fight Club. This version, more often than not, keeps the original title cards intact (the Warner Bros. logo at the beginning, or "from Christopher Nolan", for example.), while replacing the Inception footage with that of the source material. This version often calls for good lipsynching and the assigning of characters in the source material to roles in Inception (Han Solo as Dom Cobb, for example.). These are usually done for comedic effect, and can be identified when the words "There's one thing you should know about me" are heard. The second involves using only the song from the trailer, "Mind Heist", while using dialogue and footage from the source material. This version is used as an honest advertisement of the source material itself, instead of Inception. These can be used in comedic context, such as the Dumb and Dumber IST. But sometimes, they can also be used as a serious promotion for the film, like the Dark Knight IST. List Of Trailers The following is a list of all the trailers that have been made for this meme, including those for both movies and television shows.. *Superbad *Kick-Ass *Star-Wars *The Matrix *The Dark Knight *Batman Begins *East Hollywood High School Presents "Much Ado About Nothing" *Dumb and Dumber *Christmas Vacation *The Big Lebowski *Step-Brothers *300 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1 *Gladiator *Blade Runner *Star Trek *Shutter Island *Back to the Future *Austin Powers *Lord of the Rings *Pirates of the Carribean *Ace Ventura *Seinfeld *Ghost Busters *Billy Madison *The Office *Office Space *Team America: World Police *Iron Man *Vanilla Sky *South Park *Gangs of New York *Futurama *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Slap Shot *Evil Dead 2 *Smallville *Pokemon Apokelypse *The Shining *One Tree Hill *Avatar(Na'vi) *Fight Club *Breaking Bad *Princess Bride *Space Jam *500 Days of Summer *Jurassic Park *Anchorman *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer *Burger Wars *Toy Story 3 *Serenity Category:Memes Category:Trailer memes Category:YouTube Poop Category:YouTube memes